This Isn't Love
by XgreekgeekX
Summary: Nico is pregnant with Jason's baby. Find out how Nico hides his pregnancy, confronts Jason, and go through cravings and other odd pregnancy symptoms... Ok I suck at summarys just read it... Please. Mpreg, slash, and eventual Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**There is barely any NicoXJason ot there so I decided to fix that. I find they have potential to be a good couple. So first of all yes this is an mpreg do i want to hear about how its wrong and i should quit now, no I really dont care. Also if the characters seem a bit ooc well thats because this is two years after GeaIda defeated and everyone has grown up and changed a little.**

This was the second time today I was blowing chunks into the oracles toilet. I felt like crap, more than usual, and Rachel's constant bickering wasn't helping me feel any better.

"You want to know what I think it is. It's probably all that shadow traveling. "

"I never said I wanted to know. Besides I have been shadow traveling since I was ten, AND I haven't done it since you told me that last week."

I finally pulled my head out of the toilet, getting up was the hard part.

"Are you alright in there? ", Rachel said coming closer to the bathroom door.

The oracles cave was actually pretty modern once Rachel cleaned it; decorated it; and convinced Apollo to let her to have a few things like a TV, an actual bed, and indoor plumbing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. ", opening the door and taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Rachel sighed, took a paintbrush, and began playing with its bristles. This was always something Rachel did when she was thinking.

"Maybe your pregnant." , she said looking up from the paintbrush.

I went into coughing fit after that, I almost chocked to death on my water.

"I'm sorry, WHAT? "

"I was reading through a bunch of old books Apollo brought me, and it said that male children of the big three could get pregnant if it was with another male child of the big three ... OH MY GODS, DID YOU AND PERCY DO THE NASTY? "

"NO! " , I screamed my face still red from my earlier coughing fit.

"Your right Percy would have told everyone by now, he could never lie to Annabeth. But that means! "' her green eyes widening to the point I tight she might burst.

"Ya,..."

Thinking about it brought back the feel of his hands on my hips sending little shocks all over me." I slept with Jason Grace. "

**Yay! Did you like it? Any way eventually you will get to hear about Jason and nicos steammy night, but for now cliffhanger.**


	2. Positive, I'm Positive

**Chapter two! Yeah buddy! Im in the hospital waiting for my new godchild to arrive and thought i should write about Nico.**

Nico stood in front of the mirror inside the Hades cabin trying to get a good side view of himself.

He certainly didnt look pregnant, maybe Rachel got it all wrong. Just because he had sex with Jason doesn't necessarily mean he was pregnant.

"This is so stupid, I probably just came down with some wired demigod illness. There is no way I am... ", Nico said to himself before he had to run to the bathroom to throw up some more.

*knock at the door*"Hey Nico, come on out here. " , said an all to familiar voice.

Nico wiped his mouth and went to the door, standing out in the front door was Percy and Rachel.

Did Rachel tell Percy. Nico's face went an even paler shade of white with fear he felt like he might throw up again.

"What's wrong Nico, you look like someone walked in on you naked. Come on, Rachel said you guys wanted to go out, so I thought I would join you guys and visit my mom. ", Percy said while Rachel dragged Nico along by his arm toward the big house.

Rachel waited until Percy was inside asking Chiron if they could go to talk to Nico.

"I can't believe you thought I told Percy, and don't deny it you should have seen your face when you opened the door. I thought we were friends, but obviously I was wrong. "

"Okay I'm sorry alright, I should have known better. But why did you tell Percy that we had to go out? "

" Well me being the awesome person I am thought you might want to get a pregnancy test. "

"Rachel this is ridiculous, I am not... "

"He said we could, but we have to be back before seven. So no going off on any quests, can you believe he doesn't trust me? ", Percy announced oblivious to the glare Nico was giving Rachel.

"Fine! Let's go who cares what Nico I think! ", Nico shouted storming of down into Percy's dark blue Mustang, slamming the back door shut.

"What's his problem? "

"Mood swings." , Rachel said chuckling to herself.

-3 hours later-

Nico had his face against the bathroom mirror. His eyes closed, hoping the coolness of the mirror would help his headache.

"I am not pregnant. I am not pregnant. I am not pregnant. I'm not... ", Nico mumbled to himself, until he couldn't stand it he opened his eyes and looked down onto the pregnancy test.

Nico shut his eyes again and began to cry hysterically.

Rachel came in and put her hand on Nico's back "Nico,... "

"You were right okay. I'm... I'm pregnant! " Nico cried out .

"Shh it going to be ok, it's going to be just fine. ", Rachel whispered to Nico.

Sitting next to him on the bathroom floor, even after Nico couldn't cry anymore.

**Okay so it is a little short and rushed but to be fair I didn't know how long I had so I just finished it up. Yes Jason will come into the story eventually, it will be either next chapter or the one after that.**


	3. Head out of my Ass

**Okay here is the fourth chapter, and i know jason is kindof a jerk here. but he is supposed to be lost and frustrated and he takes it out sexually. Takes after his daddy that way.**

I feel like I have been in a spin cycle for the past two months.

Here I am pining some blond bimbo with boobs against the bathroom wall. Most people say I have been doing this because my ex-girlfriend Renya broke up with me two and a half months ago.

Truthfully I got over that a long time ago. It had been two weeks after she broke up with me, I was upset and truthfully I didn't have a lot of friends at Camp Jupiter. Thank the gods for Hazel though, anyway I was heading over to the Pluto temple and ran into Nico.

We had gotten into his fight, when ...

"JASON! THAT'S MY ASS! ", the blond bimbo screeched.

I didn't even realize what I was doing. Whatever I wasn't that into it anyway. Now you may think it's mean to just walk out of the bathroom on her, but she's a pretty girls I'm sure any of the Apollo buy would finish it up.

"Wait! If that's how you like it, I'll take it up the ass! "she shouted after me.

I decided to ignore her and continue on walking. I saw Renya talking to Frank, she gave me an apologetic look.

It wasn't like she cheated on me or anything, she just wanted to focus on being preator. Stupid Octavian was trying to kick her off, I wonder when he will get that no one will elect him.

Everyone seems so happy, I bet Nico is off somewhere having fun.

And me, well I can't get my head out of my ass.

NICO'S POV

I wish could get my head to my ass.

There is no way it's that small. I mean how is a baby supposed to fit through, how is anything supposed to fit through!

How am I supposed to do this? I'm not ready for any of this!

How is Jason going to take this, or my dad, or Zeus!

Ugh I have a headache right now. Here I am worrying about my head, when I could be the cause of Wirld War 3!

Who said I have to tell them though! Why do they deserve to know, they're not the ones who are pregnant! Besides Jason probably has some new girlfriend by now, living happily ever after!


	4. Just The Beginning

**Guess what? Its another chapter i was so excited that I got a new follower I was gotta give them something. Anyway its a tad short but i didnt have alot of time. This doesnt have any jason in it, it really revovles around nico and rachels friendship. This chapter not the story, there will benplenty of jason later on.**

Nico whimpered as he tried to get his skinny jeans to button or even zipper.

Accepting the fact that these pants were not going to fit him he moved to the mirror. Lifting his shirt to see the slight bump on his stomach.

"Aww Nico, are you starting to show?! ", Rachel said excitedly. Closing the door as she walked into his cabin, plopping herself on his bed.

"I have no idea why you are so happy about this. I can't even fit into my last pair of skinny jeans. No! They can't even be classified as skinny jean they're just jeans! Besides how am I supposed to walk around like this?"

"Huh, oh yeah your stupid plan to hide the fact that you're pregnant. ", Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Look, I don't know why you just don't tell people. People are going to find out eventually. You're just lucky that you were already moody and fatigue all the time, or then people would really be talking. "

"I'm not that bad, and I figured out whenever I get morning sickness around people I can just swallow it. " , Nico stated triumphantly

"That's what you should have told Jason. ", chuckled Rachel.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'll have you know I didn't have a chance to tell Jason to- wait a second. I am not telling you the sex story!"

"Dammit Nico! I should know the sex story, right now I'm even more of a father to this kid than Jason! ", Rachel shouted.

Nico huffed a plopped himself on the bed next to Rachel. Each of them staring at the ceiling for a while.

"I'm sorry. It's just whether or not you can hide it, this is happening. " Rachel said propping herself up off the bed.

"Yep. " , Nico said popping the P at the end.

"~sigh~ I'll go out and get you some pants that will fit. ", Rachel mumbled as she left the Hades cabin.

Nico let out a deep breath. Rubbing his stomach where the bump was beginning to show.

"She is right about one thing, this is happening and we are so lucky to have her .", Nico whispered to himself and the baby he is carrying.


	5. Mood Swings

**Im back with another chapte! I had free time today and said forget having a social life, it Fanfiction time. There is plenty of Jason in this chapter and Hazel! Oh and thanks for theawesome reviews! Oh and for the person who asked if the baby could be a boy, I don't know but Nico isn't going to find out the sex of the bcoup not for a while now. But I don't know leave reviews telling me what you want the baby orbabies gender to be.**

Back at Camp Jupiter Hazel was walking along the streets of New Rome with Jason.

He seemed irritated about something, but I knew better than to ask him. He knew he could trust me.

He looked over at me a couple of times as we walked as if wondering what to say. We entered a little shop and bought two sodas. Jason gulped his down as I sipped mine.

"Have you and Frank had sex? ", he said making me choke on my drink.

"That's a little personal. ", I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Ya, I guess ... So how was it? "

"JASON! What is your sudden interest in my sex life about? Which you have no business in by the way. "

"I was just wondering if sex can make you fall in love, but it's fine. "

"Well Frank and I were friends first and then fell in love? We had sex way after the first time we said I love you to each other- "

"But ... "

"~sigh~ but sex does help."

We walked the rest of the way to my room in silence.

"Bye Hazel, tell your brother I said hello. "

Okay that was weird, I have never heard Jason mention Nico before. I sat down on my couch and closed my eyes. Might as well IM Nico.

I got a drachma out of my drawer and called him. He was lying on his back on his bed. I knew he wasn't asleep though because he was moving his feet.

"Nico? "

He sat up on the bed, his hair was disheveled in the back and his eyes had bags under them.

"You look awful. "

"Gee thanks, is that the only thing you wanted to say to me, or is there more! ", Nico snapped at me.

Usually I could hear the sarcasm oozing from his voice, but this time he sounded serious. Nico seemed more moody than usual.

"Nico are you okay? Has dad been making you work too much? "

"No, I just am tired all the time and can't sleep. ", he said composing himself.

" I worry about you sometimes. ", I said concerned.

"Well I have to go, but- "

"Oh! Jason says hello. " I remembered to tell him.

This seemed to alarm him, it seemed as if he forgot about everything else. He started asking me these strange questions, like if Jason had been reading any books on male demigod anatomy.

Once I answered all his questions, a lot of them with 'I don't know.'. I was able to hang up on him.

"ugh, why is everyone acting so weird? ", I whispered to myself.

Nico was pacing back and forth in his cabin at camp Halfblood. He wished he could go run and tell Rachel about this, but she was out with her dad.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to go out and eat something, preferably something with ketchup.

Nico headed towards the food pavilion and noticed he was getting some pretty weird looks. He began to get nervous, could they tell? No, that is ridiculous he wasn't even showing unless he took off his shirt. Even then it just looked like he was a little tubby, and wide around the hips.

He had spotted Percy, Annabeth, and the usual group.

"Why is everyone looking at me? ", I asked.

"Probably because of those pretty pink pants you are wearing. ", Percy chuckled.

Nico's face became red. He had completely forgot that he was were Rachel's baggy pink sweatpants, these were the only pants Rachel had given him for the week. That's why she went out to buy him some new pants. Suddenly upset at himself for forgetting, he clenched his fists

"Whoah Nico calm down it was just a joke. ", Percy stated.

As quick as he had become angry, Nico was overcome with sadness. Damn these hormones! Nico muttered to himself as he stormed off to his cabin, tears sliding down his face.


	6. Something Smells Funny

**Look who updated, thats right its me. Oh and even though it seems like it sometimes, Nico doesnt want to get rid of his baby. First then what will this story about Nico got pregnant then got an abortion, cmon guys. Second, Nico may be around dead people alot but hates people dying.**

This was so embarrassing, but at least it was better than the pink sweatpants with the word PINK on my ass.

When Rachel returned from her shopping trip last week she brought me five different pairs of shorts and a book on what to expect when expecting.

Then she told me the whole story of how when she was paying for this book the lady lectured her on how young people should be more careful and that her whole life was ruined.

I fiddled with the pockets in my new grey cargo shorts that Rachel had bought me. I hated shorts, but maybe that was because I was very self-conscious about my legs. Actually I'm self-conscious about my entire body, my legs were just the worst part.

But Rachel told me if I was going to wear a black sweatshirt in the middle of August, then I had to wear shorts. I guess right now I'm a little grateful since it's about 90 degrees outside with notlittlest light breeze.

I decided to go visit the oracles cave instead of watch everyone else eat lunch. Truthfully I am starving right now, but the smell that this lunch had was making me sick.

I looked at the plate in front of me longingly. It was one of my favorites, chicken Parmesan.

Just as I was about to get up and leave Percyband Annabeth sat down next to me. Making the scent twice as strong, and doubling my chances of vomiting.

"Hey Nico, what's going on? ", Percy said blowing the scent over towards me.

"Nothing much just not that hungry. ", I said scooting away from Percy and pushing my plate back.

"I thought you loved Italian food Nico. ", Annabeth said staring at Nico.

She looked as if she was examining some new type of species, and I was that new species.

"ya, and aren't you sweating hot in that sweatshirt? ", Percy asked with a mouthful of Chicken, making my mouth water a little.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? "

"Don't talk with your mouth full seaweed brain. ", Annabeth reprimanded.

Percy swallowed his food, and gave peck on the cheek to Annabeth.

"Sorry Wisegirl. "

I couldn't take the smell anymore, I felt my breakfast coming up my throat.

"I have to go! ", I said running toward the bathrooms.

Even as I was running I could feel Annabeths gaze burning holes in my back.


	7. Moments with Friends

**You guys can thank hurricane Sandy for canceling my classes for this chapte**r.

Nico had never thought that this would ever happen to him. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King was wearing a dress in a 'Babys R Us' looking at baby toys.

This was the second time Rachel had made him wear clothes he totally despised. Nico was wearing a dark blue dress that went up to his knees, cut about an inch from his neck, and really showed his growing baby bump. Rachel thought it would also be cute if he wore the matching headband to be more feminine.

Nico and Rachel had been walking into a New York subway station to buy Nico some new clothes and some things for the baby. When Rachel pushed Nico into the nearest girl's bathroom, she locked the door on the handicap stall and started looking through her purse.

"What the heck Rachel! Why are we in here? "

Rachel pulled out a pair of blue ballerina flats out of her purse and continued to look through it.

"Rachel, why aren't you answering me? Thats it, I'm leaving. ", Nico said turning towards the door.

"Here, put this on. "' Rachel said tossing him a blue dress.

"No! Why should I? "

Rachel started rubbing her temples and took a deep breathe. "You should put it on to make you look more like a girl. Even though there are some weird people on the streets of New York, a pregnant boy will attract some attention. And I know for a fact that you hate it when people look at you."

Nico mumbled curse while he started to change into the dress, knowing there was no use fighting Rachel when she was right. Gods, he hated when she was right.

Now Nico was playing with a little red blanket that had Mickey Mouse on it. Nico clutched the soft fabric to his stomach, and could almost feel his baby fluttering. Nico closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his baby would look like wrapped up in the blanket, would it look more like him or Jason.

"Hey Nico I've got everything, are you ready to go? ", Rachel said pushing a shopping cart full of stuff for Nico and the baby.

Nico opened his eyes and looked at Rachel holding out the small blanket.

"Cute I like it, put it in the cart.", Rachel said softly, squeezing his hand knowing all the stress he has been under lately.

Back at Camp Jupiter Jason was IMing Leo.

"Hey Jason my man, whats happening? ", Leo said cheerfully.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at his friends goofy nature. "Nothing Much, where is Piper? "

"She refuses to talk to you until you stop being such a man-whore. "

"Oh."

"Dude whats wrong? You have been acting up for about the past three it because of your break-up with Renya? ", leo asked genuinely concerned for his friend.

"No, thats not it. ", Leo looked at him and nodded encouraging him to continue. "About two months ago I met someone and I really like them, I might even love that person. But he said that we shouldn't talk about what happened and he_"

"Wait! This person's a guy.", Piper squealed running up behind Leo.

" As i was saying I know Nico doesn't want to see me. "

"So you fell in love and thats why you have been a man-whore lately. Have you been taking love lessons from your dad? ",Leo asked but stopped when he heard thunder.

"No I just... I Don't know, OK! I'm confused. ", Jason said getting angry at himself for not being able to explain his actions.

"Why don't you just tell this guy how you feel, you never know he may be missing you too. ", Piper said

"Yeah, and then if things don't work out between you and Nico, then you can be me and Piper's third wheel.", Leo suggested.

"How did you know it was Nico? "'Jason asked

"You let his name slip earlier. ", Piper chucked. "Now get your ass over to New York!"

Nico and Rachel had been walking back to the subway station with their bags when, Nico said he was crazing for a really good burger. So Rachel had taken them to one of the best burger joints she has ever been to.

The waiter served Nico and Rachel their burgers. "Thank you. " Rachel and Nico said in unison.

Nico began to dig into his burger, while Rachel put fries on top of hers.

"Ew, what are you doing to that poor burger? ", Nico asked.

"Don't judge, mister lets put whip cream on my pizza. "

"Ya but I have an excuse. ", Nico said pointing to his baby bump.

"Just try it. ", Rachel said holding out her burger for Nico to try.

Nico bit into the burger and started laughing after Rachel wiped his mouth of ketchup.

"What? "

"Nothing its just we probably looked like a couple of lesbians right there.", Nico said in between laughs.

"Says the gay boy.", Rachel said laughing along with her best friend.

Annabeth had also gone out of camp that day, determined to find out what was going on with Nico.

**OHHHHHHH Will Annabeth find out the truth, will Jason talk to Nico? Things are heating up.**


	8. Discovery pt1

**Okay we have drama! Sorry its a little short but I have shit to do and I am a busy girl. But i cant let life get in the way of updateing.**

I am confused. There had to be another possibility, there was no way Nico was pregnant. Boys can't get pregnant, yet I know it's true. I read it a book my own mother had written, male demigods from the big three can get pregnant from other male demigods from the big three.

But that meant Nico slept with Percy! Who else would have slept with Nico? Percy is his only good friend and the only other big three kid.

I rubbed my temples in circles. Is Percy gay? No bisexual at most he seemed pretty into it when they had sex. Maybe they were drunk? That still doesn't make it right.

I have to get answers, but before I ask Percy I have to make sure from Nico.

Nico was walking in the strawberry fields, for some reason the smell helped him calm down. The sky looked gray, and this worried him. Certainly Zeus didn't know, Rachel and he had been extra careful. Nico had just been about to leave when he heard

"Nico I was wondering if I could ask you something. "

Nico looked at the ground, he never liked one on one conversations with Annabeth, he felt naked. As if she could hear everything he was thinking. "Go ahead. "

"How was sex with my boyfriend? ", Annabeth said a little too calmly.

Nico's jaw fell and his brows furrowed, sweat began to gather on his forehead.

"I don't know what you are talking about. ", Nico stuttered.

"Oh come on Nico you want me to believe that you didn't have sex. Would you like me to believe you've had some sort of immaculate conception! ", Annabeth said her voice raising and eyes widening with every word.

"Why did you do it? Are you that desperate for affection? Were your ghost friends not enough? Your not helping anyone you've just screwed us all over! ", Annabeth shouted each question not giving him time to answer.

Nico clutched his stomach, he felt sick. Rain had started to pour while Annabeth was screaming.

"You know, you and Percy must be having issues for you not to trust him. I don't think Percy would ever cheat on you, but you sure don't deserve him. To think so lowly of him, when he would trust you with the world! Did you ever stop to think it wasn't Percy's oh wise daughter of Athena! "

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Nico had felt beyond sick at this point.

"I- I'm sorry. ", Nico said before running off crying.


	9. Discovery pt2

**UPDATE! I actually wanted more in this chapter but nobody voted on my poll on what gender the baby will be so I couldn't. I was like girl, no boy and then I was like you know what short chapter they can vote on the polls and Ill see what gender thebaby is then. **

I was having one of the most awful days she has had in a while. First, I start out giving a prophecy to a new camper. That just drained me of all energy, meaning I I couldn't check up on Nico.

"He will be fine. It's just one day without me looking over his shoulder. ", I said to herself as she rested on the couch.

I just need to rest, calm myself to the sound of the rain. RAIN! Rain never meant anything good. As if on queue Nico came bursting through the door crying. Nico was soaked, and it took me forever to dry him off and get him to stop hyperventilating.

"Okay Nico I need you to calm down and tell me what happened? "

"Well there was me and Annabeth and she... she... she knows... Everyone... JASON... Zeus... My baby! ", These were the only world I could understand Nico said.

"Nico you need to calm down. "

Nico only managed to take a few breaths until he kneeled over clutching his is not good, I have to do something."Okay Nico, I realize you may not like this, but it has to be done! "

"What are you doing? ", Nico said still kneading over tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh Lord Apollo, this is your oracle calling and I request your presence. "

"NO! ", Nico said looking away as a bright light flashed.

"Rachel! Sweetheart! What do you need? Your wish is my command! ", Apollo said as cheerful and bright as ever.

"Okay this is going to sound really weird, but Nico is pregnant and I need for you to help him. ",I said pointing towards Nico in the corner.

Apollo's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at Nico, and with a snap of his fingers Nico was sound asleep on the floor.

"It's been a long time since I have seen a male pregnancy. " Apollo said picking Nico up and put him gently on the coach.

"But you won't tell anyone? Right. ", I said with a glare."Why won't I be telling anyone? "

"Because if you do tell anyone I will have to let it slip that you- ""My mouth is sealed. ", Apollo said raising his hands in surrender.

* * *

I felt dirty and guilty. I didn't even try and look for Nico. Instead I went to Percy's cabin and had sex. Was I seriously one of those girl who use sex as an apology. Tears flooded from my eyes as Percy kissed my neck gently.

"What's a matter Wise-girl? ", Percy said wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumb.

" I did something wrong, I may have hurt someone. ", I couldn't even look Percy in the eyes as I said it.

Percy grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him, "Annabeth, What did you do? "


	10. Too tired to Talk

**Guys this was the longest I have gone without updating and Im sorry, but to be fair the holidays are aproaching. Those of you who voted in my poll are the best! So if you can see things are sort of sliwing down before it was like jumping from week to week, not its more like day to day.**

I could hear someone whistling and moving things around. I knew I had to open my eyes sometime, but I did want to face whoever was there. I could feel whoever it was lift up my shirt and rub something cold on my stomach.

"Do you want to see your baby? "

I opened my eyes in an instant. It was Apollo, he gave me a half smile and then pointed over to a small screen. I couldn't see anything at first, but I could hear it. The fast heartbeat of my baby, I couldn't help but smile. I closed my eyes listening to the heartbeat, until Apollo again brought my attention to the screen.

This time I could see the outline of a baby, my baby. Rachel came in the room and filled Apollo in on what has happened, but I couldn't hear them. I was too busy admiring the image on the screen, everything was becoming so real. Their wasn't much; it was more of a light blue silhouette of a baby, but every thirty seconds or so I could see his arm move or his leg kick. I was weird to think that there was a little living being moving around inside you.

"Do you want to know the sex? ", Apollo asked turning away from Rachel.

"I know how the sex happened. "

"No not that sex! The sex, as in gender. ", Rachel said annoyed at the question.

She seems rather stressed today, I should help her relax. For all the stuff she does for me I owe it to her, but it's hard to help someone relax when I can't even get myself to relax." Yes I want to know. "

"Okay Nico congratulations! You are _currently_ 16 weeks into carrying a beautiful bouncy baby boy, but be careful you were very close to having a miscarriage. ", Apollo said while packing up.

"Here is a picture of your ultrasound and a bottle of prenatal vitamins, that you should take twice a day, your due date is February 2 and you should see me again in December. "

Rachel slumped down into her chair after Apollo left. "Okay lets just be done with people for the day and take a nap. ", Rachel said rubbing her temples.

Just as we closed our eyes there was a knock at the door."Just ignore it and maybe they will go away. ", Rachel whispered refusing to open her eyes.

* * *

I had rushed over to Rachel's cave the minute Annabeth was done telling me what happened. My only stop was to run back into my cabin and put some clothes on. I knocked on her door, but nobody answered. I knew he was in their he was always here, and even if he wasn't Rachel had to have known.

"Open up Rachel it's Percy! ", I said knocking a few more times.

Just as I was about to check Nico's cabin, Annabeth ran up to me and told me it was empty. I was still upset at her, did she really think I would betray her like that and if what she said was true Nico or the baby could be hurt.

"RACHEL OPEN THIS DOOR! "

"Percy leave I'm busy ", Rachel said.

"With what? And why didn't you respond the first time? "

"Because I'm... Uh... Masturbating. "

It took me a second to get over what she said, but I know for a fact that Rachel finds masturbation gross. Which has to suck since that is the only form of sexual activity she is allowed to do, being an eternal virgin and all.

"Rachel, I know he is in there. I just want to talk to him, Annabeth and I both swear not to tell anyone. "

I could hear rustling on the other side of the door, until Rachel finally opened the door. Rachel leaned against the door, she looked exhausted.

"What can I do for you Percy? ", she said running a hand through her hair.

I am defiantly not in the mood to go along with one of Rachel's games. I grabbed her by her sides and placed her behind. I expected her to protest, but I think she was just too tired to do anything.I only had to take one step before I noticed Nico standing awkwardly in the corner, his hands by his slightly enlarged picture clutching onto a picture as if it were Pandora's box.

I didn't know what to say to him, he looked like he was about to break. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him, anything to keep him from falling apart.

"I promise everything is going to be fine. ", I said softly rubbing circled on his back. I could feel his tears on my shoulder. We weren't done talking about this, I just couldn't do it now while everyone looked as if they were about to pass out.


	11. Welcome To Camp

**Holidays are here which means I will be updating a little less often. Sorry it took so long, but it may get worse since Christmas is my favorite holiday.**

I guess it was only a matter of time before Percy found out, I saw him almost everyday. He had been surprisingly good about it, in a cliche sort of way. I almost burst out laughing when he threatened to beat up Jason for 'hurting my virtue' .

I guess I will always be this little kid to Percy.

"When are you going to tell Jason? ", Percy asked knocking me out of my daze.

I looked down at my feet and walked a little faster.

"You have to tell him eventually, he deserves to know. "

"I don't know, ok Percy. It's complicated, what am I supposed to say: Oh hey Jason, long time no see. Remember that time we had sex, the sex we agreed not to talk about, well I'm 16 weeks pregnant and you're the daddy. ", I said sarcastically , waving my hands around for emphasis on how stupid it sounded.

"Whatever floats your bloat. The point is, he needs to know. "

"*sigh* When am I even supposed to tell him, it's not like camp Jupiter is right next door, and I can't shadow travel anymore. ", I said to Percy until I realized he was no longer right beside me.

"Percy, why did you stop? "

He looked me over once and pointed a finger towards the big house. Over by the Big House was no other than Jason Grace being hugged by his two best friends Leo and Piper.

"You could always tell him right now. "

* * *

Leaving Camp Jupiter was surprisingly easier than expected. Renya told me that it would be good for me to go see some of our Greek friends again. She sent me off, telling me not to bother with Octavian and that she would tell him, saving me some time and patience.

It was a little strange when I got to camp Halfblood, thing were surprisingly quiet. That was until Leo and Piper tackled me from behind.

"Jason, looking good mi amigo. ", Leo said while hugging me.

"Hopefully a certain son of Hades thinks the same. ", Piper said with a smirk.

"Since when did you become like one of your sisters. ", I retorted and was quickly answered with a hard punch to the arm.

"Shut your mouth Grace! I just want to see you happy and while being a total man whore. "

"HEY! "

"It is true, you have been having some very slut like behavior lately. But you know how it goes, like father like son. " Leo said matter of factly until thunder grumbled in the sky.

Piper couldn't help but laugh at the face Leo made, it looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Well, I have to go help Annabeth with the Monsters101 class, and Leo you have to help the Demeter cabin fix their garden after yesterday's fire incident. ", Piper said before hugging me and leaving.

"Hey Jay you wanna help me plant some trees. "

"As fun as that sounds, I think I want to just walk around for a bit. "

Leo walked away hands up in mock offence. "Whatever, your missing out on some good old fashion gardening with the girls. "

I chuckled as I headed off to my cabin to get settled. I had 2 weeks to work up a way to convince a certain young Italian boy that I am the guy for him.

I'm not sure if it's Eros's arrows that have struck me or not, but I had to figure out what was growing between I got to my door I looked at all the Cabins and a dark building with skulls caught my eye. Well not the cabin, more of whom was standing outside of that cabin staring right at me with his chocolate eyes.

**What do you think, R&R.**


	12. Lollipop

**Okay its short and to be honest not that good in the grammer department, but I felt like making this. not really any baby talk here either, but I just wanted to update at least once before Christmas since my calender is filling up guys, life is crazy.**

I hate him. Why did he just have to show up unannounced at my camp? He's not even Greek and Thaila isn't even her, he has no reason to be here! And come on visiting Piper and Leo, I'm sure he has plenty of other friends back at Camp Jupiter. It's not like he is lacking charm with his sky blue eyes, chiseled jaw, almost golden skin,...

"Nico your slobbering. ", Percy said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh I was just thinking about stuff. ", I blushed realizing everyone at the table was staring at me.

"Yeah well, you need to stop this thinking about that stuff, before you get yourself into trouble. ", Rachel said dragging all my attention away from my previous object of interest.

"Ok! I promise won't happen again... Today. "

"Good. Now I need you to take this lollipop and pretend that your sucking on that's stuff's stuff. ", Rachel said holding out a lollipop right in my face.

"WHAT! No way! Didn't you just tell me to stoping thing about that stuff. "

"It's just a little experiment to see whether that stuff is worth being thought about. "

"Okay can we please stop talking about that "stuff" and his "stuff". ",Percy said covering his ears with both hands like a small child.

"If you don't, then I will just have to fill in my close friend Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin, what happened about 3months ago! "

"You wouldn't dare! ", I said giving her my worst glare.

Not even flinching she came in closer and shoved the lollipop into my face once again. I took the lollipop from her hand and popped it into my mouth. How am I even supposed to do this?

* * *

Jason had been talking with Piper about how her and Leo were doing, when a certain son of Hades caught his eye.

Nico had fumbled with it at first, but he had successfully managed to give the lollipop a pretty good pretend sucked and licked his tongue around it a couple times and sucked some more until his lips were red and swollen from sucking so hard.

Jason's leg began to shake as he watched the younger boy wrap his lips around the tip and just looked so into it, as he stared at it intently licking the sticky substance off the corners of his mouth.

When Nico took the whole thing into his mouth and closed his eyes, Jason couldn't take it anymore jumped out of his seat and ran for his Nico noticed that Jason was gone he stopped and bit into the lollipop.

"Nico I am impressed with you! And based on the look on Jason's face he was too. ",Rachel's said

"You think so? What should I do next to catch Jason's attention?! " "I don't approve of any of this! Nico you sound like one of Aphrodite's daughters when they can't find a date. ", Percy said removing his hands from over his eyes.


	13. Problems

**Another Update! YayA! I don't feel like writing that much intro but who actually reads this part anyway!**

Nico's stomach got bigger everyday, and this week he just seemed to pop. He hated it, no matter how he wore his hoodie it wouldn't cover the growing baby bump. Lucky for him Percy gave him his big blue hoodie that manage to cover it up, while at the same time make him look absolutely ridiculous.

Nico didn't like to think he was that smaller than Percy but he was, he had always known how much skinnier than the two boys he was, well not anymore. But now he could see just how much shorter he was.

Percy was a big buy and Nico came up a little just below his chin., which meant on Jason he must be like a freaking dwarf. The younger boy sighed in frustration once again as he measured himself up to the son of Posiedon.

"Damn Nico I never noticed how short you are. ", Percy chuckled.

Nico glared at him in response and immediately Percy knew that was the wrong thing to say to an even more hormonal son of Hades.

"Shut up Percy! At least I have an excuse to being the size of a freacking whale! Why don't you go bother Annabeth! "

"I would except she doesn't want to me, ever since you messed things up!

Nico's face fell the minute he said it, Nico hated to hear that he messed things up because that is all he has ever heard.

"Nico I didn't mean it. "

"No your right, I always mess things up. That's just what I do. Big bad son of Hades who just fucks everybody's day up! Well I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this. "Nico cried between sniffles, wiping tears of his face.

"Nico you don't mess thing up, I was just upset. ", Percy apologized trying to pull the upset boy into a hug.

But Nico hated this, he didn't want his pity. Pushing the older demigod away he fell backwards hitting his head against the wall.

Percy didn't know what to do, Nico was passed out against the wall. Percy frantically searched every drawer for some Ambrosia or Nectar or something that would help Nico.

Percy ran outside to the one person he could always count to help fix his mistakes.

"Percy what in Hades are you doing? ", Annabeth asked being pulled away from a group of new campers she was talking to.

"Annabeth Nico fell and now he won't wake up and I have no clue what to do! ", Percy said releasing the blondes arm.

"Okay first of all quiet down and let me think. "

Percy nodded and tried to calm down. Annabeth was busy having a million ideas of what the could do and trying to figure out their best option.

"Okay Percy, I need you to take Nico to the infirmary and tell them what happened. "

"But what about- "

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan. "


	14. Now You Know pt1

**Hey so I'm on a train for five hour and wrote this, now I only have three and a half more hours to here's this chapter, tons of drama.**

When Nico woke up he was scared, he was laying in one of the cots in the infirmary.

His head hurt so much and he felt really dizzy when he tried to sit up.

"Sorry about that, bout we didn't know if we could use nectar or ambrosia since... Well, you know. ", a young tan blonde boy said pointing towards Nico's somewhat inflated stomach.

Nico looked down at his baby bump concerned.

"Is the baby alright? ", Nico said looking back up to the blonde.

"Yes, he's alright. We had to have a couple of my siblings go out and get a couple things so we could check up on the baby and some anesthesia to calm you down, which is why you are probably a little dizzy right now. ", the buy said scratching the back of his head.

Nico took a deep breath and tried to relax and enjoy the silence, but that didn't last long.

"But thank Gods, you and the baby are both all right, if Percy had brought you in a second later who knows-"

Nico's jaw clenched at hearing the other boy's name, this is all his fault!

"Yes, I'm very thankful. Now where is that fucking idiot?! ", Nico screamed interrupting the other boy.

"Sorry if I'm in intruding, but may I speak to Nico in private, Alex. ", Annabeth said keeping the door open for the tan boy to leave.

"thank gods. ", he whispered to himself as he practically ran to the door.

"Annabeth, where is your big asshole of a boyfriend?!"

"This isn't Percy's fault, I was the one who told him to take you to the infirmary."

Nico grit his teeth, but Annabeth started talking again before he could say anything.

"Now before you get upset, let me tell you the plan. Not the whole camp knows yet, but I give it a day if we are lucky. About another few before the gods find out, I'm almost positive a certain love goddess already knows though. That give you a little time to tell Jason, until then I told some people it was Percy's kis that way Jason doesn't figure it out on his own. "

"Do I have to tell him? ", Nico asked looking down at his stomach again.

"He has the right to know. ", Annabeth said slightly annoyed with the idea of people thinking the baby is Percy's for too long.

The blonde boy from before walked in with Chiron, Percy, and Jason all following behind.

"Excuse me but may we have a word with Mr. di Angelo please. ",Chiron said to Annabeth and the boy from before, Alex.

Both seemed to rush out the door sensing the urgency of what he was asking.

Nico looked over at the two boys now taking seats beside his small white cot. Percy looked guilty and a little bit ashamed, looking anywhere but at Nico.

Meanwhile Jason looked as if he were experiencing a multitude of emotions, staring his peircing blue eyes right at Nico.

"Now boys, does someone want to tell me what happened? ",Chiron asked staring down at Nico.

"Me and Nico had sex, now he is having our baby. ",said trying make up for what he got the younger boy into.

"I find that a little doubtful since nico is about four months along and four months ago he was checked into Camp Jupiter. "

"Well, we had hot gay sex and that's that! ", Percy stated sticking to the part that he was forced to play.

"Ya well, either Nico is one of the biggest sluts ever or you are just covering his ass since we had sex around that time!. ", Jason boomed up.

Nico couldn't keep up with what was happening, as it is his head is still dizzy from the drugs. He wasn't sure how long they had been fighting, but he was alerted when Jason turned to him and pointed.

"Swear it, swear it on the river of Styx that it's not my baby! Come on swear it now! "Jason screamed.

His face was red from screaming and water looked as if it was building up in his eyes, but Nico beat him to it tears we're already streaming down his face.

"You are right, Percy was just protecting me. The baby is yours, Percy and I never slept together. ", Nico almost whispered, tears now leaving red lines all down his face.

"HAPPY NOW! CAN YOU ALL JUST LEAVE?! " Nico cried out before bursting into even more tears.

Chiron grabbed the other two boys by their shoulder and led them out, leaving the pregnant boy to have some time to himself.


	15. I threw up on the sea god

**Okay guys I finally got a free moment this vacation. YAY! **

Jason had never actually had a conversation with his dad, this had always made him a little upset since Nico practically lived with his and everyone knew Poseidon visited Percy at least once every couple of months. Meanwhile the only time he ever even saw his dad was after he fought in some big war.

Yet Chiron insisted that he be the one who tells Zues about his newest grandchild, to be fair Nico had to go to the Underworld and tell his father.

Jason felt rain drops trickle down on him as he looked up at the empire state building, this is not a good sign Jason thought to himself before opening the door.

* * *

Nico looked at his step mother with pleading eyes. The spring goddess was trying to think of the best way to tell Hades the news.

"Well you should just tell him outright, he always hates it when people beat around the bush. ", the goddess said fixing his sweatshirt so the bump was less noticeable.

"Perfect, why don't I just go up to him right now. When he ask's what I've been up to, I'll just be like carrying the grandchild of your most hated brother. "

"You know, your lucky I don't despise you anymore otherwise I would have you turned into a weed already. "

That was probably true since the two had not always got along. It was'nt until Nico had saved Persephone's garden from a rabid hell hound that the spring goddess was able to tolerate Nico.

"So, Im assuming that you know once my mother hears about this you will be having cereal everyday. "

Nico laughed at the thought, ever since Nico had befriended the spring goddess her mother followed.

"She will probably mash up different cereals to feed the baby. ", Nico said in between laughs.

Persephone laughed along with him, but shushed Nico when she heard the clock's familiar ten rings.

"He's home. ", the goddess said softly hurrying Nico along out of the the throne room.

"Hades, how was work dear? ", Persephone asked giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Dull, exhausting, repetitive; The same I have been a good person act all mortals possess even after death. ", Hades answered chucking at his own ill-humored joke.

"Good one love. "; the spring goddess said faking a laugh, wrapping her thin tan arms around the death god's neck, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Hades seemed pleased and bent into the kiss.

"Now, what dire news do you have to share with me. ", the god said as the kiss parted.

"Not my news to share love. ", Persephone said impressed with how well her husband knew her body language.

"Your son has something to tell you. ", the goddess said before leaving her husband's side.

Hades sat on his throne, waiting to see what stunt his son had pulled now. Not that Nico had a record of being rebellious, he just had a habit of getting into some small humorous misfortune. The death god chuckled as he reminisced, not noticing that his son had walked up to the front of his throne.

"Dad I'm Pregnant. ", Nico said just wanting the awful silence to end.

This seemed to awake Hades from his daze. This wasn't something new, he knew the curse that fates had forced upon his brothers and his own children.

"Which one? ", Hades said tightening his grip on the arm of his throne.

"Jason. "

* * *

Jason had never had the luck Percy had when talking with the gods, yet here he was in the middle of Olympus trying to tell his father, the king of the gods, some upsetting news.

"I knocked someone up. "

Jason had braced himself for alot of things, but not laughter. They were all laughing at him.

"I don't know if you have noticed but getting someone pregnant isn't that big of a deal. ", Hera spoke making several of the gods feel a little bit guilty.

"Hera don't patronize the boy. ", the king of the gods said sensing his son's embarrassment.

"Do tell us what is so special about this pregnancy. ", Hera said still laughing.

"I got Nico di Angelo pregnant. ", Jason said wanting the goddess to shut her mouth.

The room fell quiet, it felt as if time had stopped.

"I can how much he takes after you brother, he must have inherited your inability to put a condemn on. ", Hades said coming from the shadows of Olympus.

This had ultimately led to the an argument that seemed to last for hours. At some point during this argument Rachel and Percy had showed up and led Nico farther away from the bickering brothers.

Nico felt sick and his head hurt, things were happening to fast. In just the last 24 hours he had been outed to camp, Olympus, and probably the Roman Camp by now. Even though all this happened all his questions were still unanswered; where was Jason in all of this, how was this supposed to work, where were the gods going to be during all of this.

"This is all your fault! ",Zues yelled.

"How is this my fault that your son couldn't control himself! ", the elder brother retorted.

"You wanted this! You have always been jealous of my genes. ", the king of the gods replied smugly.

At this point Hades was fuming with rage, it was like his anger had stolen all the warmth from the room.

"Jealous? "

The yelling had become unbearably loud, the room spun even faster and Nico felt himself become heavy. It had seemed like time had skipped because one minute he was leaning against someone who smelt like the ocean, probably Percy, and the next he was hunched over emptying the contents of his stomach onto someone's feet.

When he looked up it wasn't Percy that he was leaning on before it was his dad, Posiedon. Nico tried to get up but he just threw up again and fell back down.


	16. Welcome to Camper Jupiter

**Okay guys I went from being super busy to having nothing to do so here is another update. Now I can't promise daily updates but maybe there will be one tomorrow. Probably after break is done they won't be as often because I will be busy and I now have 2 stories to update.**

Things went surprisingly well after the little scene Nico made yesterday. Percy managed to calm down his father and after Posiedon cleaned up they were able to resume the meeting on a calmer note.

Not without having to here Demeter rant that Nico should rest and have some soup to ensure that him and the baby were going to be okay. It seemed that the goddess have gotten over her obsession with cereal and moved on to soup.

So after alot of talking and yelling the Gods finally came to an agreement, while meanwhile Demeter was spoon feeding Nico soup in the next room over.

"Nico, they made a decision and they'd like you to here it. ",Demeter said putting the soup down and helping Nico off the bed.

Nico knew the news was going to be bad, he could hear Rachel screaming at the gods about something. Nico felt all eyes on him as he took his seat beside his father and step-mother.

"We came to a final a decision about what will happen between my grandchild, my son, and yourself. ", Zues said breaking the silence.

"We have decided that the child may live with his parents, though it would clearly be wiser for it to either be terminated or live upon the gods. ", Athena said earning a couple of glares.

"The child will be delivered by me here on Olympus. ", Apollo said.

"Since you uphold no real station of importance at Camp Halfblood and it would not be best for you to work in the Underworld, you will travel with Jason to Camp Jupiter where he will continue as praetor. ", said Hermes with a bored expression.

"You will have two days to gather all your stuff to take to Camp Jupiter, but first it has come to our attention that this is your second time struggling with the pregnancy. So we will have Apollo check you out and then you will be free to leave with your friends for the day. ", Aphrodite said while filing her nails.

Nico couldn't hear anymore after that all he could hear was blood pounding in his ears. Jason didn't know what to think, because he didn't know what he wanted.

* * *

Nico relaxed against the chair, as his friends complained to the sun god currently tending to him.

"You could have said something! Anything! ", Rachel yelled

"I did. ", Apollo said.

"We know it's just so unfair. ", Rachel said aggravated

"The gods aren't fair, but what can we do. ", Percy said rubbing his temples.

"Say's the one who has told off the gods more times than he can count. ",Rachel said pacing the room.

"No. Percy is right I will just have to do it and besides I have Hazel there to keep me company. ", Nico said cutting off Percy before he got into trouble.

"That's the spirit Nico. Now is there anything that is bothering you? " Apollo said trying to end their current topic.

"Yea well it's a little weird. ", Nico replied.

"Wierder than a male pregnancy. ", Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"Well, my boobs hurt. "Nico said.

"Umm Nico, you don't actually have boobs. ", Percy said confused.

"True he dosen't have boobs. but what do you think happened back then when formula wasn't available. Your body is just trying to develop so the baby has something to eat when it is born. This doesn't mean you will grow full grown lady boobs by the way, your chest will just be a little bit softer and tender. ",the sun god explained.

"Yep this is totally normal. ", Nico said to himself

* * *

It was a painful goodbye for everyone, but it had to be done. Nico had to admit he felt bitter towards Jason. So he spent the entire chariot ride in silence, only nodding head when he was asked a question.

"You know you might actually like it here. ", Jason said trying to find a bright side.

"Are you listening to me? ", said the son of Jupiter annoyed.

"What do you want me to say! "

"I don't know, okay! "

"Then what do you know?! ", yelled the son of Hades.

"I don't know! I don't know if this is a good thing or not! I don't even now if I want this baby! ",Jason said immediately regretting what he said.

He knew that was the wrong thing to say, and didn't even know what to say to make it better. All he knew is now he had a crying, upset, pregnant son of Hades sitting next to him, while he drove them to a place neither of them wanted to be at.

* * *

"Hey preggers, I'm so glad your here. ",Octavian said as Nico walked in.

Spiteful looks were given to Nico left and right, all expect Hazel was waiting for him.

"Jason I need to talk to you after this all blows over, right now we have questions to answer. ", Renya whispered into Jason's ear.


	17. fixing problems with sex

**Felt like it. That's all I have to say.**

Renya had waited for Jason outside his room for on hour before the son of Jupiter had shown up.

"What took you so long? ",she asked pulling him into his room.

"Sorry, I had to help Nico get settled and the had Hazel yelling at me. ",Jason said just as irritated as she was.

Hazel had flipped when she found out her brother was pregnant and Jason was the father. What really bothered her was that while Jason had been fooling around with countless girls, Nico had been carrying his kid.

"What do you want to talk about? I really just want to get some rest, it's been along couple of days. ",Jason complained.

Renya was still upset at Jason, but still cared for him and yelling at him right now might not be the best decision.

"Never mind, just go get some rest, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. ",she lied.

"You sure? "

"Yea "

"Well goodnight then. ", Jason said turning around walking towards his bed.

When he heard the door shut he took off all his clothes and crawled under the covers. Jason needed a break from everyone yelling at him, he just needed to escape for a couple of hours.

* * *

The morning had come and Nico had been wrong when he thought Hazel was going to spare him, she yelled his ear off for nearly an hour.

Then to top off his morning he ran into his least favorite person.

"Morning Preggers, shouldn't you be enjoying some nutrient rich breakfast right now? ",Octavian asked chiper as ever.

"What do you want? ",Nico groaned.

"Well aren't those mood swings awful, you poor thing. I just wanted to congratulate you on your new baby. "

"Thank you, are we done talking now? "

"No my lovely gracus, there is so much more to discuss. ",the augur practically hummed.

Nico groaned and motioned for him to continue.

"Really no fight, this became less entertaining, oh well. I would just like to thank you for making it so much easier to torment Jason, that is all. "

Octavian left with the most sinister smirk and Nico with a huge pang of guilt.

* * *

Nico hated Camp Jupiter, he hated the way people looked at him, the way Octavian continued to treat him, and he hated listening to girls tell him how they hooked up with Jason. Not that he cared.

Over last couple of days Jason had managed to smooth things over with were finally sorting out until he had to make the responsible decision.

Jason knew something was up when he heard Nico's foot steps out side his room in the middle of the night.

Nico had not bother knocking on the door, instead came in and lied next to Jason on his bed.

"Jason? "

'Yes Nico. ",Jason answered refusing to open his eyes.

"Can we have sex? ",Nico asked ever so innocently.

"Pardon? ",Jason asked opening his eyes realizing they were only inches apart.

"I've been thinking and I want to have sex. ",Nico said moving on top of the blonde as to straddle him.

"I don't think you know what you are saying, Nico. ",Jason gasped as Nico palmed Jason's hardening erection.

"Come on, I really want too. And obviously sex isn't that big of a deal to you, considering the stories I've heard. ",Nico whispered into his ear now grinding his erection against his.

"Nico that was different. ",Jason said trying to concentrate as he watched Nico moan above him.

"I didn't know about you, and none of those girls were pregnant. "

This seemed to snap Nico out of his sex crazed trance.

"Is it because I'm pregnant that you don't want to have sex with me. "

"No that's not- ugh. ",Jason said.

Giving up on talking Jason swiftly switched their positions. He kissed down the side of Nico's neck until he reached the collar bone and sucked.

"Jason, more. ",Nico demanded bucking his hips against Jason's.

Jason groaned at the feeling and decided not to talk but to stick to what he knew best,sex.

Jason threw Nico's pajama shirt to the side of the bed moving to suck on one of the raven haired boy's nipples. The contact right away made the younger boy gasp beneath him. Moving the rub the other with his had he had the other boy sputtering nonsense.

Jason gently bit down on the bud and Nico practically screamed in pleasure reaching his orgasm.

Jason had never realized how sensitive Nico's nipples were, but made a not to keep that in mind for later times. When Jason had looked down Nico was already asleep resting his swollen stomach against Jason's chest.

Jason brushed the younger boy's bangs from his face and chuckled how Nico snuggled against Jason.

Then Jason realized where his other hand had been, caressing the baby bump that Nico rested on top of him. He didn't feel anything, but imagined what was going on in there.

A baby was growing, but not just any baby, his baby.


	18. Heading Home

**YAY! I love updateing.**

After much negotiating Nico was allowed to travel to the Underworld to visit his father, on one condition Jason had to go along with him.

A week had passed since Nico and Jason woke up in the same bed and though no more of that happened, they got along better. To Nico it seemed that Jason was warming up to him and maybe the baby, though the fact that Jason had changed after they nearly slept together didn't help Jason in Nico's head.

Jason however had fallen in love with Nico and the baby, asking to see the ultrasound pictures and be included in the next appointment. Nico though, seemed unsure whether or not he should comply with the blonde.

Nico had to admit that he was happy they were friends now, maybe that would make their trip into the Underworld less awkward. Jason seemed alright with it, up until they actually step foot in the Underworld, in Charon's ferry Jason looked like he wanted to throw up, and when they entered Hades palace he looked like he would rather be dead, which would have led him back here.

When Nico got in Demeter wasted no time ushering Nico to a seat in the study, only going off to fetch him some soup.

"You look like you have seen better days. ",Hades said not looking away from his files.

Persephone scoffed and came to sit across from Nico.

"Don't listen to him, you are glowing Nico. ", the Spring goddess said.

"I wasn't referring to him. ",Hades said directing her attention to Jason, whom looked nauseous.

"Mother you might want to bring two bowls of soup. ",Persephone said feeling Jason's forehead.

"Don't worry Jason, the feeling will go away, in a couple hours your body will get used to the Underworld. ",Demeter said taking the boy by the arm into a guest room to lay down.

When the goddess of the harvest came back Nico had finished his soup and looked as if he wanted to eat the bowl set up for Jason, making Demeter grin.

"You enjoyed my soup, I see. "

"Go on, ask for the other soup. Let's just all continue feeding her obsession. ",Hades' commented

"So Nico we've missed you down here? ",Persephone said changing the subject.

"Even your father insisting on visiting you the other day, but we felt it better that we don't give half the camp a heart attack. ",Demeter joked.

"Just to tell you how proud I was when you threw up over Posiedon. ",Hades said.

Nico couldn't help but laugh at it all, here they were bickering playfully with each other when only three years ago all of them couldn't stand to be in the same room together.

"How are you and Jason, getting along I presume. ",Hades said moving up from his desk and taking a seat next to his wife.

"We are, I just wish he wasn't so busy, I'm always so lonely at Camp Jupiter. "

"Ah, has your sister not been of any company to you? "

"She has, a little. It's Octavian who has made sure I have no one to talk to, he keeps them all busy with work. ",Nico complained.

"You know as long as Jason is praetor you have to stay. ",Hades said.

"Unless you were kicked out. ",Persephone suggested.

"I know a couple ways that could happen. ",Demeter said.

Meanwhile Jason was standing by the door listening to the end of the conversation, he couldn't believe Nico was willing to go to such lengths just to get away from him.

"No, it wouldn't be fair. Besides I'll just make new friends. ",Nico said making Jason smile.

"Because you've had such luck with that before. ",Demeter scoffed carrying the empty bowls out.

* * *

"So, your saying I can leave. ",Nico said dumbfounded.

"Yes, but only to go to Camp Halfblood and you will have to notify when something happens with the baby. ",Jason said.

"Why? Not that I don't want to go, I really do. "

"That's exactly why, you don't like it here. You being unhappy can't be good for the baby. ",Jason reasoned.

"Thank you, thank you, I can't wait to tell Rachel and Percy of course. ",Nico practically squealed.

Hugging Jason before he went running off to go pack.

* * *

Nico had not excepted to be greeted by so many people when he came back, but there they all were. Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, and Chiron were all waiting for him.

Jason loved seeing Nico's face when he saw them all there, he practically jumped off the chariot before it landed.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. ",Jason said taking his bags off the chariot.

Nico grabbed Jason and held on, Jason hugged back.

"You'll visit, won't you? ",Nico said tears streaming down his face, leaving a red trail down his cheek.

"I'll try and visit as soon as possible and make sure I'm here for when the baby comes. "Jason said wiping the tears from Nico's face.

"Now go, isn't it time you go home. ",Jason said hopping back on to the chariot.

Home. Nico liked the sound of that, but he couldn't help but miss the part of his home that was flying in the other direction.


	19. Frosting & Battle Plans

**Sorry it has been so long but I'm back. I know this really short but I have alot in store for next chapter.**

Nico had never loved Connor and Travis more in his life. Upon finding out that Nico was pregnant and coming back to camp the two snuck out of camp and must have robbed at least two convenient stores, because there were at least ten plastic bags filled with food laying on his bed.

"We didn't know what you wanted and we heard that pregnant people like some pretty weird stuff. ", Travis said slipping past Nico and taking a seat next to the food.

"So we pretty much brought everything, well everything that wouldn't be bad for the baby. ", Connor said taking a seat next to his brother.

The two smiled as Nico looked through the bags picking up whatever seemed good. Finally deciding on the can of sugar free vanilla frosting and the bag of beef jerky. The twins watched with amusement as Nico dipped the beef jerky into the frosting.

"So why did you guys do this? Not that I'm not grateful, but you two don't do anything for free. ", the smaller boy asked shoving a frosted piece of jerky into his mouth.

"Why Nico we are offended. ", they remarked feigning hurt.

Nico shot them a glare, but the effect was lost since Nico's face was covered in frosting.

The brothers chuckled and put their hands in mock defeat.

"We swear that we just wanted to be nice. "

"So nice that you will feel obligated to name your kids after us. ", Connor continued.

"What do you mean kids? I'm just having one. ",Nico stated.

"You never know Nico and from the way you and Jason looked at each other back there. "

"Haha yeah, you were practically dry humping each other. ",Travis said laughing along with Connor.

"We just hugged. ", Nico defended.

"Pfft, it was an embrace at least. ", Connor said rolling his eyes.

"Besides there was just so much sexual tension right there, that you could probably cut it with a knife and serve it with some frosting. ", Travis stated smugly, stealing some frosting with his finger and forcing it into Nico's mouth.

* * *

Octavian smiled as he waited for Mercury to come. After all he had an important letter, regarding a certain son of Hades departure, that the gods just had to read.

Personally he was glad Nico wasn't here, he hated the smell of greeks. he directed the letters to all the gods hoping that Mars would see the opportunity for war and strike.

He already had several attack plans to get rid of this pesky greeks, now all he needed was a cause to use them.


	20. A New War

**HAHA! I love updating! thanks to everyone who reviewed it encourages me to write more. **

The gods were all seated in their thrones yelling at each other, if this continued there would be a fight right on Olympus.

"QUIET!", Jupiter boomed silencing the others.

If a pin were to drop on Olympus everyone would hear, even the muses stopped humming sweet tunes.

"Read it again, perhaps we missed something. ",Minerva said calmly breaking the silence.

Mercury picked up the letter and began to read. "This letter is directed to Jupiter, Juno, Mars, Minerva, Apollo,-"

"Please just skip to the text! ",Diana remarked.

Mercury cleared his throat and continued listing off the names, finally getting to the text below. "I would just like to inform you that Nico di Angelo, greek son of Hades, has left Camp Jupiter without notice of officials. Nico has broken several of our camp rules, but we have been kind and permitted this knowing how the greeks are. I wish I knew the reason for his departure, we certainly tried to make things as comfortable for him as we could.

In leaving he has clearly went against Jupiter's order and in going against the king of our gods has gone against us as well. Not only has his actions insulted us, but it his also brought our Praetor, Jason Grace, to what I believe is a depression. Let me also report that the day before his leaving, he went down to the underworld for a supposably innocent visit with his father, upon there arrival back Jason appeared sick and distraught.

We will no longer have our praetor, our people, our camp, and our gods insulted by these greeks. So with this letter, I would like to make an appeal for war against the greeks. "

"I say that we let them go to war, this is an insult to us too! ", Mars declared.

"I will not have all my hard work, to bring the romans and greeks together, be wasted by you constant need for war! ", Hera shouted.

"How dare that filth insult my son and everything he stands for! They shall go to war and when they win I wish for a statue depicting his death! ", Jupiter declared standing up.

Everyone now was making their pleas on why or why not the war should be approved.

"But father this isn't wise! ", Minerva pleaded.

"I do not care! This is final! Mercury go and tell Camp Jupiter that they have our approval to go to war! ", Jupiter stated.

* * *

Jason rushed over to the colesium.

"Hey, did you call this meeting? ", Renya asked him.

"I was hoping you did. ", Jason said.

"But if you didn't and I didn't that means... "

"OCTAVIAN! ", Jason added.

"What do you think he wants now? ", Renya asked pushing past camper trying to reach the front.

"Fellow Romans, if I require you attention for an urgent matter. ", Octavian started.

The whole camp quieted down and directed their attention towards Octavian. "I would like to inform you that in response to the disrespect the greek Nico di Angelo has shown us, we have declared war against the greeks. "

"WHAT?!", Jason said voicing his complaints along with a few others.

Jason's ears buzzed as he listened to Octavian rant. Octavian grew louder, by the end he was yelling in full blown Latin.

"_Will we just stand here, while the greeks continued to go around and destroy our order, only leaving chaos?!",_ Octavian shouted in Latin.

"NO! ", almost the entire camp replied.

"What right do you have to do this? ", Jason said finding the courage to speak his mind.

"Are you defending the people who have insulted us? "

"They have done no wrong! I will not stand here while you convince them that this is what's best! "

"Fine are there any others who feel this way? ", Octavian inquired.

Only three came to stand along with Jason; Hazel stood first; Frank followed soon after; and Renya was the last to stand, earning whispers as she walked over.

"Fine then. Since you will not stand with us, you four shall now be looked at as traitors of New Rome. Let us save some trouble and kill these TRAITORS now! ", Octavian declared.

The four defended themselves as people, who no longer than two minutes ago had been their friends, came at them with weapons of destruction. Jason blocked a couple campers before allowing himself to fly upwards.

"What are you doing? "Renya asked blocking another hit.

"Just trust me. ", Jason said before flying off.

Hazel has wished she was prepared for battle like Renya and Frank or could fly away lie Jason, but she was stuck hiding behind Frank useless. A hand grabbed her from her neck and held her against the ground.

"Say hi to your daddy for me. ", Octavian hissed into her ear pressing his sword against her throat.

"Hazel! ". Jason screamed throwing a sword, distracting the augur.

Hazel was able to grab the sword off the ground and kick Octavian away while he wasn't looking.

All three ran to the chariot, having Jason lift each one onto it, before flying off.

"Where do we go now? ",Frank asked putting a hand around his girlfriends waist.

"To the greeks. ", Renya answered looking back at the Camp she once had wrapped around her finger.

* * *

Nico looked down at the redhead who currently had her ear pressed up against his swollen stomach.

"Rachel, what are you doing? "

"I'm listening to my nephew. ",Rachel whispered.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I think he's asleep he hasn't been moving a lot.",Nico said as Rachel removed herself from his lap.

"Rachel, Nico may I have a word with you inside. ", Chiron said walking back towards the big house.

Rachel and Nico walked through the quiet camp grounds, usually it was filled with rowdy camper, but they were all playing capture the flag. As they walked into the big house Nico was pulled into warm, safe arms.

"Hey, what are you doing here? ", Nico said looking up from the tight embrace.

"I thought it might be good for him to visit. ",Chiron said before Nico could see the sadness in Jason's eyes.

Jason understood why Chiron didn't want Nico to know. "Yea, can't I just come over to spend time with you and the baby of course. ", Jason said lowly running his thumb over Nico's lower lip.

"Why don't you show Jason t his cabin Nico, he must be tired. ", Chiron stated.

Nico only nodded, taking Jason's hand leading him out of the big house. They all watched as the couple left, waiting until the two were out of sight to talk.

"Alright they're gone, can you guys cut the crap now? ", Rachel demanded.

"We are at war.", Renya said bluntly, dazed out laying on the couch.

"What do you mean? With who? ",Rachel inquired.

"It's Octavian, he's just fucked up. I just am so tired of war after war, will it ever just stop? ", Hazel said pulling at her hair.

"Shhh...", Frank calmed his girlfriend before she started sweating rubies.

"Why couldn't we tell Nico that? he is going to find out. ", Rachel asked.

"I understand that Nico can handle the news, but we still have not received a letter of war. Until then we do not need Nico to give them a real reason to start a war. And We will not tell the campers tonight we will let them have their night.

* * *

For everyone else at Camp Half-blood things were as gleeful as ever, Percy's team had won capture the flag and now everyone was around the fire singing songs.

"Hey what's wrong? ",Nico asked.

"Nothing. ", Jason replied.

They continued to walk toward the camp fire in silence. "hey i know what will cheer you up. ", Nico said tugging Jason's hand until it rested on the baby bump.

Jason was ready to pull away until he felt a slight pressure against his hand. "Wow! Did he just kick? "

"Ya, I think he's a little excited to have you back. "

"Is he the only person excited to have me back? ", Jason said closing in on the space between them, until their lips were brushing against each other.

"I guess he may not be the only one. ",Nico said wrapping his arms slowly around Jason's neck.

Both boys brought their lips together into a delicate kiss, that soon turned very passionate. Jason put both arms around Nico's now almost nonexistent waist, as Nico pulled Jason down further deepening the kiss. Jason parted his lips to allow Nico's tongue to explore his mouth.

They continued like this until, two certain twin son's of Hermes caught them whistling in their direction.

"Hey shouldn't you two be at the camp fire? ", Jason asked as the twins walked past them.

A blush spread across both their faces. "Shouldn't you guys be at the camp fire? ",Travis commented.

All four chuckled at the comeback, heading the sounds of singing and laughter.

"Are you limping Connor? ", Nico asked eyeing the son of Hermes.

"I-I, um, got hurt in capture the flag. ", Connor defended a bright blush this time spreading all the way to his ears.

* * *

Hazel stared at the sword in her hand as it shined with the fire. Hazel grazed a finger across the blade almost cutting herself. She had no clue what metal this even was. she wrapped her hand around the hilt, fitting her palm perfectly, it was as if this sword was made for her.

"Jason where did you get this sword? ", Hazel asked taking the blondes attention away from her brother.

"I actually don't know, it was just there on the chariot. "

Hazel diverted her attention back to the sword, running her finger along it feeling some sort of letter indent. Holding the sword so that it shined directly against the fire, she was able to see the words _cruenta iocale._

"Bloody jewel. ", Hazel whispered to herself.


End file.
